


Hoeblocker

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How to keep Hoe of the Month from showing up while browsing tags
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Hoeblocker

Account > Skins > My Site Skins > Create Site Skin > Paste the below > Save > Use

.blurb#work_20841599 {  
display: none;  
}


End file.
